


An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 6: Archer

by panahinuva



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panahinuva/pseuds/panahinuva
Summary: A new grail war begins in London. The sixth servant is summoned by a spoiled rune mage.
Kudos: 1





	An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 6: Archer

Roger Keys was neither a patient man, nor a polite man. "Do you know how long I had to wait to get this?" He demanded, seizing the package out of the hands of the delivery man, shoving it in his face. "Three days! I was promised that I would have it the following day! That is what I paid for!"

The delivery man did his best not to sigh audibly. The bulky man had a mustache and carefully styled hair that indicated he thought a lot of himself and his belligerent expression supported this supposition. "I deeply apologize sir. Our stocks were raided several weeks ago and we misplaced the vials-"

"I'm not looking for an explanation, I'm looking for an apology!" Roger bellowed, shaking the package again. "I should've had my servant summoned yesterday and now I'm leaving for London this afternoon! I'll be speaking to your supervisor!" He slammed the door shut in the bemused delivery man's face and stalked down to his laboratory. His summoning circle had been prepared with absolute precision and three braziers had been set up in the center. He gestured with one hand, the Hagalaz rune lighting up and sending out three fireballs into the braziers, igniting them. He set his box on a table, unpacking it quickly. All the material he needed to perform a Yajna were in the boxes, grain, rice, soma and, the most important ingredient, the blood of a lion. The blood wasn't a part of a traditional Yajna, obviously, but he needed an actual catalyst. 

The ingredients were placed into the braziers, the blood added in half first, then half last, spread between the three braziers. Roger concentrated his mind exclusively on the servant he wished to summon as he made his sacrifices, nibbling his upper lip. Once he finished, he picked up the letter he had been sent by the Mages' Association. It was extremely official, as befitted his position, an official invitation from them to participate in a unique Grail War taking place in London. Of course, he wouldn't pass up the honor of demonstrating what a superior mage he was to the peons they would use to fill the spaces that weren't for him. He would probably use his wish for...oh, money, probably. Maybe world peace, if he was feeling beneficent. 

He checked his waistcoat, shirt and slacks, then tied on a bow tie and straightened his collar. His servant would see him as a truly elegant master, a powerful mage who even the King of Heroes would kowtow to! He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and consulted it. Yes, the summoning chant was simple enough. He primarily used runes because they were simpler, but a chant was no problem for him.

As he wrapped up the verses, the room filled with chanting in a language he didn't recognize (another mage would've recognized it as Sanskrit) and the sound of drums. The temperature in the room rose rapidly, causing Roger to tug at his collar uncomfortably and wipe his forehead with a handkerchief. Suddenly, a lion roared right beside him and he leaped clean out of his circle, landing on his ass on the floor of the laboratory. And in the circle, a man appeared. He was dark skinned and smoking a long pipe, looking at Roger with amusement. He wore a silver helmet and had a well trimmed black mustache, which Roger was pleased to note was not nearly as bushy as his own. He was bare chested and wore baggy red pants, trimmed with gold. He blew out a puff of smoke and nodded to Roger. "Good afternoon, master. It is quite comfortable down here, isn't it?"

Roger scrambled to his feet, flushing furiously. "Silence! I am your master and you will address me as such!" He bellowed, shaking a finger at the man. "You are the archer, Indrajit? You accept my contract to participate in the Holy Grail War?" He demanded.

Indrajit raised an eyebrow, but let the remark slide. "Sure, sounds like a good time. It's been a while since I got to come out and stretch my legs." He replied, standing up as well with the easy grace of a jungle cat. 

"Excellent, excellent." Roger rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I've read up on you, the most formidable hero in the Asian subcontinent. Your three noble phantasms, Brahmanda Astra, Pashupat Astra and Vaishnav Astra are powerful enough to put away any servant who chooses to stand against us!" He crowed, putting his hands on his hips. "We might as well declare this Grail War won already!"

Indrajit took another puff on his pipe. "Well, about that, master." He said, pursing his lips and pausing a moment, as if considering how to phrase something. "You see, those noble phantasms are extremely mana intensive..."

Roger scoffed. "Are you questioning me, your master? You think I am not aware of the demands of summoning a powerful servant? I am a master of rune magic, the oldest form of magic in the world! My powers are far beyond those of ordinary magi! Truly, you are honored to serve a master such as I!"

Indrajit clicked his tongue. "I hate to disagree with you, master, but I can sense your mana reserves. I might be able to unleash a single Vaishnav Astra before your stores were irreparably depleted. As for the other two, well..."

Roger's eyes bugged out with fury. "You dare?!? You question my ability to channel magic? To support you? I should have you fire off a Brahmanda Astra right now to prove you wrong! But I won't, because that would be meaningless." He wiped his brow again. "A-anyway, I demand you go into spirit form immediately!" He ordered, pointing at the demigod. "I must catch the bus to the airport and catch my flight. Stay silent and keep a watchful eye out for assassins. No doubt my competition are already seeking to remove me from the contest before it even begins."

Indrajit sighed. "Whatever you say, master. Call if you need me." The Indian warrior faded away, shaking his head as he did so.

Once he was gone, Roger dropped into a chair, panting. That wretched servant...how had he been able to tell that his mana circuits were weak? He had taken every precaution to conceal his...lack, but the hero had seen right through him. At least he seemed obedient, if not as respectful as he would have preferred...Regardless, he really did have to get ready to go to the airport. 

As the mage went upstairs, Indrajit sighed invisibly and followed him. So much for a fun Grail War. With this guy holding him back, he'd be lucky to get a couple of good fights in before the guy dropped dead from exertion trying to prove that he was as big as his bluster. Well, he'd have to make the best of it.


End file.
